Marisol Vera
Marisol Vera was the mother to The Charmed Ones but was killed by an unknown force. She was a senior witch and had the power of prophecy as one of her abilities. Marisol was a member of the Vera Family. History Marisol was born into a presumed family of witches and eventually had three daughters to two different men. After the birth of her eldest daughter, Macy, Marisol left her to be raised by her father (possibly due to Macy being brought back from dead and having inner darkness). Macy's father lied to Macy, claiming she died. Marisol went on to have two more daughters. Three years after leaving Dexter and Macy, Marisol met a man named Ray and had a daughter, Melanie. She and Dexter later rekindled things which led to Margarita conception; however, Maggie was led to believe that Ray was her biological father. When Maggie was five, Ray found out about Maggie's paternity and left the family. Upon the births of each of her daughters, Marisol bound their powers so they could live normal lives. After Maggie entered college, Marisol knew something was coming for her daughters, so she started to unbind their powers, but was murdered by an unknown evil force before the ritual could be completed. Personality Marisol was seen as a warm and maternal toward her two younger daughters. She had also seamed to be a powerful witch who took her craft very seriously. She was so serious about it that she bound her three daughters' powers in order to keep them safe. Physical Appearance Marisol was a woman in her forties or fifties with long hair that reaches to her shoulders. She was Latina American. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers *'Prophecy:' Marisol had the power of prophecy, which allowed her to see the future. According to Charity Callaghan, Marisol's predictions did not always come true. Relationships Family * Macy Vaughn: Macy is Marisol's eldest daughter born to her partner Dexter Vaughn. When Macy was two, Marisol left her and Macy's father for unknown reasons and Macy's father was forced to lie to her, saying she was dead. Macy holds some resentment toward for Marisol leaving her but wants to find out why she left her. * Mel Vera: Mel is Marisol's middle daughter born to Ray. Mel and Marisol were "freakishly" close to each other, with Mel telling her everything. When Marisol died, Mel was consumed in grief and anger, wanting to figure out how she died. According to Mel, Marisol already knew that Mel was gay before Mel realized it herself. * Maggie Vera: Maggie is Marisol's youngest daughter who thought her father was a guy named Ray her whole childhood. They were very close to each other; unlike Mel, she didn't tell Marisol everything. When Marisol died, Maggie was in grief but not like Mel who blamed Maggie for their mother's death. When Maggie learned the truth about her birth she was furious at her mother for the deception. Romantic Life * Dexter Vaughn: When Macy was two, Marisol abandoned her for unknown reasons and Macy's father was forced to lie to her claiming she had died. According to Marisol, Dexter had no idea that Marisol was a witch. However he later found out according to some letters their daughters found between them. * Ray: According to Maggie, Marisol and her 'dad' were not together very long. Ray later walked out on Marisol after Maggie's 5th birthday party and has rarely been in contact with Maggie since. However he's Mel's birth father although she resents him. Trivia *In the original series, it was the sisters' grandmother that raised them and died shortly before the girls discovered their identities as witches while their mother died earlier in their lives. In the reboot, Marisol seems to fulfill both roles while their grandmother has not yet been mentioned. *She left her eldest daughter for unknown reasons. Macy's father was forced to lie to Macy about her mother dying when she was two years old only for Macy to learn later on in adulthood that her mother left her. *Marisol had the power of Prophecy which is similar to Phoebe's power of Premonition in the original series. The only difference seems to be that Marisol's power is not always accurate while Phoebe's was. *It is highly speculated that Marisol was named after the actress, Marisol Nichols, who portrayed Bianca (the fiancée of Chris Halliwell and a witch assassin) in the original series. *Marisol sent Macy an invitation to accept the job offer revealed by Harry. Marisol wanted her family to be whole again. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Deceased Category:Elders Category:Hilltowne University Category:Parents